


Only The Ocean And You

by blackorchids



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Joe and Caspar take their kid to the beach.





	Only The Ocean And You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from an anon on tumblr, title from the song _only the ocean_ by jack johnson

Caspar wakes up to the sound of muffled giggling and he resists the urge to roll over and groan. The Influencer party had run late, and he’d been bored out of his mind towards the end of it, wishing he’d tried harder to get Joe and Alani to come with him. Joe’d made a claim that the party wasn’t exactly the place for a four year old, which was more or less true, but Caspar knows the party would’ve been better if his little family were there.

The giggling cuts off for a second with a too-loud _shh_ ing noise and Caspar thinks he’s in the clear to keep sleeping the day away when suddenly a heavy weight drops on the small of his back and he lets out an involuntary _oof_. Alani’s knobby little knees dig into his sides as she cackles like a supervillain and Caspar presses his face into his pillow as the monster he and Joe call a child crawls up his back to poke at his exposed cheek and tug at his ear.

“Da—a—ad,” she says, long and drawn out and entirely too much like a teenager for Caspar to be comfortable. “We’re meant to go to the beach today.”

Caspar lets out a dramatic snore that sets her laughter off again and warmth eases the sting of exhaustion when he hears Joe’s laughter mixing in from the doorway.

“Your dad is tired, Lani,” Joe says, like he _didn’t_ give Alani the inspiration for the bed canonball. “He was out partying all night while we watched the Lion King again.”

“You watched the Lion King without me?” Caspar asks, doing his best to sound alarmed while still keeping his face pressed down in a half-hearted hope that he’ll be allowed to go back to dozing in the late-morning sunpatch.

“You partied without _me_?” Alani retorts in the same offended voice, as her little fingers try their best to physically pry Caspar’s eyes open. He gently knocks her off his back and sits up before someone—him—loses an eyeball to curiosity, and by the time he’s done rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Alani’s situated herself in his lap, playing some sums game on her tablet. Joe’s leaning on the doorframe, watching with soft eyes, sweatpants slung low on his hips and a truly ancient PointlessBlog shirt hanging off his frame, the neckline stretched beyond repair and showing off his collarbones.

“It’s not a party without you, Lani,” Caspar reassures her, making a futile effort to sort out the pile of hair hanging at the nape of her neck, and she makes an approving noise, too full of attitude already.

“That’s why daddy and I are still letting you come to the beach,” she says matter-of-factly, beating a level as she speaks. “Only if you do the space-buns for me, though,” she adds quickly, and Joe lets out a bark of a laugh as he comes back into the bedroom to lounge at the foot of the bed.

“She’s got you cornered, Cas,” Joe says, prodding Caspar in the side with his toes.

“I’ve been outsmarted again,” Caspar agrees, blinks when Alani hands him a wide-toothed comb and two green hair-ties from who knows where at his unspoken agreement.

When he finishes sorting out her hair, she abandons the pair of them to go and get dressed. “I can do it myself, dads,” she tells them, shifting her chin, challenging them to deny it. Joe takes their momentary privacy to lean up and run the pad of a thumb across Caspar’s cheekbone.

“Do you ever worry we’re raising a genius?” he asks, unable to stop grinning with pride even as he puts on a serious voice.

“Never,” Caspar says instead of continuing the familiar line of joking. “She’s perfect.”

Joe’s grin melts into something more intimate and he kisses Caspar despite the sleep-sourness of his mouth. They get a little carried away and only separate when they hear Alani’s voice demanding someone come help her find her swimming costume.

Joe grins ruefully at him, yanks his sweatpants back over his arse, and clambers out of bed, leaving Caspar to finally release his overdramatic groan and flop back into the cloud that is his and Joe’s duvet and mountain of pillows.

He doesn’t linger for much longer, though, because they’ve got a child they need to take to the beach.

*

Alani wants to take her scooter and Joe and Caspar agree that the weather is nice enough to walk the few kilometers to the beach instead of driving, Joe’s fingers deftly controlling a drone with a vlogging camera attached to it, Caspar’s arm comfortably slung across his shoulders as they keep up a few metres behind Alani.

She whoops with delight at the slight downhill slope that has her picking up speed, but she knows to wait at the end of the pavement for them before crossing, so Joe and Caspar let her go as fast as she wants, chatting back and forth with ease about Caspar’s upcoming documentary-style video and dinner the following night with the Sugg-Deyes clan.

“We’re almost _there_ ,” Alani reports gleefully when they’ve finally caught up to her. “We hafta build the _bestest_ sand castle of the day.”

“How many towers is it going to have, Lani?” Caspar asks, eyebrows shooting up when she shouts _eleventy six_. “It can’t be entirely towers, otherwise it’s not a very exciting castle.”

“It’s exciting because of the sharks,” Alani says, scoffing at him, and Joe hides a laugh.

“You’re going to dig a moat?” Joe asks her, and, after they’ve successfully explained what a moat is, she nods determinedly.

The beach is lively but not too crowded, and Joe lets Caspar and Alani decide which open patch of sand is the prime spot to lay out towels and prop open an umbrella. They slather pasty-white sunscreen on her dark skin, and then Alani is occupied for enough time that Caspar’s starting to doze in the sun, Joe casually reading a book from Zoe’s still-going online book-club next to him.

Eventually though, because she’s four, Alani gets bored and frustrated with the limitations of sand as a construction tool, and she’s bouncing in place, ready to conquer the ocean.

Caspar pulls himself out of that hazy place between sleep and waking long enough for her to run back and forth between the edge of the water and their little spot a couple times, clearly impatient with how slow he’s moving, but he’s so warm with spending the day with his little family and sun-drunk that he just lets her capture his hand with her much-smaller one and pull him insistently towards the water, the first pass of it cool and refreshing over his toes and ankles.

For all of her bravado, it’s not much longer until Alani is tugging him down so he can heft her up against his side, her arms slung around his shoulders and neck, commanding him to go further and to be careful in equal measure.

When they’re far enough out for her, Caspar turns them around so they can wave at the tiny figure of Joe, still lounging at their camping spot, book set aside so he can watch them, occasionally snapping a few pictures with a too-fancy camera. She squeals with laughter every time a wave washes over them, the water barely reaching her hips in her new elevated position, and Caspar gets a hand under each of her armpits so he can dunk her in and out of the water at her command, careful as always to keep her face and hair above water, practically expert level at knowing what she wants from him before she manages to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me for indulgent fluff on my [tumblr](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
